


You are a prince, My prince.

by banesarchangel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Alec, Eyes, Laughter, Love, M/M, Magnus Finds It Adorable, No filter Alec, One Shot, Princes, drunk!Alec, giggles, sappy Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarchangel/pseuds/banesarchangel
Summary: Having to deal with a very tall, very drunk Shadowhunter is a lot harder than it looks.(Although, be that very adorable)





	You are a prince, My prince.

"Alexander," Magnus laughed, "Walk straight." 

The face Alec pulled was one of disgust. "Why would I want to do that? I'm gay." 

Magnus couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement at his very stumbly but adorable drunk boyfriend. 

"And," He paused bringing his finger up "I have the most beautiful, amazing, and powerful boyfriend to prove it," Alec said while walking over and trying to place a sloppy kiss on Magnus' face. his wet lips connecting with his cheek. 

"Did I mention, he's also very powerful, like really powerful! It's hot." Alec giggled. "Don't even get me started on his body." Magnus was suppressing his laugh as this unfiltered Alec was most definitely something, and he would make sure to tease him about it for a very long time. 

Just as Magnus was about to say something Alec stopped him placing a finger to his mouth. "And and and, he has gorgeous eyes, they are the purest gold I have ever seen they put the sun to shame."

Magnus felt himself blushing at the sweet declaration, always astounded by how much Alec really liked them. As not many previous before him did. 

"Thank you, honey. But you are drunk and we should continue on home." He replied reaching for Alec's arm so he didn't go wandering. 

"I am not drunk." Alec proclaimed 

"Yes, darling, you are." He laughed, entertained by how offended Alec looked. 

"Am not." He pouted back, bottom lip sticking out all adorable. 

"Alexander, you literally just scolded a metal pole because it was in your way." 

"No one should ever stand in the way of royalty Magnus." Magnus looked up at Alec confused, what was this drunken man on about. 

"I'm sorry to break it to you darling, but we aren't royalty." 

"You are. You're a prince, my prince," He declared. "Oh My God! I'm dating a prince," he said his eyes wide like he only just came to that realization. 

Magnus pinched his lips together stifling a laugh. Drunk Alec was unbelievably cute.

"People wish they could relate," Alec said walking proudly next to him. 

"Alexander, you are adorable." He said back as Alec now linked his fingers with his. 

"I think you are mistaken, you are the one who is adorable," Alec said releasing a happy sigh his eyes full of light. 

"What was that sigh for, darling?" 

"I just love you, that's all," Alec said making his heart jump. 

Alec always made his heart melt but seeing Alec like this only made it melt more. 

"And I love you too." He replied. 

They continued walking back to the loft; Magnus would have made a portal but didn't want to risk a vomiting Alec. 

As soon as they were home Magnus plopped a very heavy tired looking Alec on the couch, taking off his shoes and socks so they could get ready for bed. 

When he went to look back up he found Alec had laid down on his back and was smiling up at him big and bright, his hazels glimmering in the light. 

Alec lifted his hands up from his lap making grabby hands at Magnus, to which Magnus happily obliged, linking their fingers. Magnus just stared down at his beautiful Shadowhunter taking in his beautiful smile until he was pulled abruptly on top of Alec's chest. A loud squeal escaping from his lungs. Magnus couldn't help the laugh that fell from his mouth, all Alec's drunken antics that night making him smile like never before. Their chests vibrating together as they laughed against each other.

"You're beautiful when you laugh." Magnus was taken back by the sudden statement, positive the smile on his face couldn't grow any larger. "Well, I mean you are always the most beautiful but your laugh, that's my favorite sound." Alec quickly added starting to ramble in his adorable drunken state. 

Not knowing how else to respond but to kiss Alec's moving lips that were still speaking words of a declaration. It was a quick kiss but it conveyed all the feelings he had felt at that moment. 

Alec giggled as they pulled away. Something else he learned tonight, Alec had an adorable drunken giggle. 

"Come on Alec Lightweight, let's get you to bed." 

Alec had other ideas and pulled him back down nuzzling his nose in Magnus' neck. "No, let's stay here, it's comfy." He said drawing out his words. 

"As much as it is comfy now, I have a small feeling you will feel very differently in the morning." Magnus laughed. 

Alec mumbled something into his shoulder as he let Magnus stand up. "Come on my gentle giant let's get some sleep." 

"Hmm, gentle giant. I like it." Alec said to himself more than Magnus. 

Magnus finally managed to get Alec into some suitable sleeping clothes even with a few attempts from him trying to convince Magnus it would be better to sleep naked. 

Both of them snuggled up close in bed, Magnus brushing his fingers through Alec's hair secretly using his Magic so Alec wouldn't have a hangover the next morning, he also magicked up a glass of water for him during the night, making sure he would be well taken care of. 

He noticed Alec had quietened down since getting into bed so he assumed he was asleep until he shifted his gaze slightly to be met with two very much wide awake eyes staring back him. 

"What's that look for?" Magnus queried. 

"Show me them?" Alec said more as a question than a statement. 

"Show you what, darling?" 

"Your eyes. Your  _real_ eyes." No matter how many times he had shown his eyes to Alec, there was always that little hint of hesitation for a brief moment until he remembers back to Alec's first reaction when seeing them. "Please?" 

Magnus softened his eyes blinking them closed and feeling his glamour drop exposing his cat eyes bright in the night light, as he watched Alec stare back in amazement. 

"There they are," Alec said softly bringing his thumb up and gently caressing under his eye. "I love you." He whispered his breath falling against Magnus' lips.

"I love you too." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There were a lot of theories over a drunk Alec pic on Twitter the other day and this is what came of it.  
> I just wanted to have a bit of fun. 
> 
> I'm on twitter @MeishaErica1 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
